Time wars
by Aki.Electric
Summary: Bandos enemigos luchando en una guerra de años, la muerte es cosa de cada día y lo que alguna vez conocieron ya no existe. Cuando ni los super héroes son capaces de acabar con tal desolada situación, sólo queda una esperanza: cambiar el pasado para destruir su presente. El destino del mundo caerá en manos de un grupo de niños que deberán olvidar sus diferencias si desean salvarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**South Park no me pertenece, es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, sin ellos no sería posible que yo estuviera aquí (?)**

Corría los mas que podía con sus piernas adoloridas, quería detenerse a descansar pero no podía darse ese lujo. Tenía que llegar rápido al punto de encuentro o todo podría irse totalmente a la mierda. Por el más mínimo atraso podría poner en riesgo el futuro del mundo.

Saltó como pudo una gran pila de escombros y cayó sobre cadáveres, debieron matarlos recientemente ya que aún no había olor.

Se escondió al escuchar unos pasos cerca, solo esperaba que no durara tanto tiempo quien sea que estuviera ahí o habría problemas.

Decidido a no permanecer escondido tanto tiempo y poder llegar a su destino, sacó un cuchillo de entre su ropa y salió dando un brinco en dirección a la persona que merodeaba el lugar.

-¡Oh, cielos! ¡Mysterion, soy yo, soy yo!-Gritó un asustado Mosquito al ser tomado de la ropa y con un cuchillo a escasos milímetros de su cara.

Kenny, al ver que efectivamente se trataba de un aliado, lo soltó.

-Lo siento, pensé que eras un enemigo, aun debo llegar al punto de encuentro.

-Sobre eso,-Habló nuevamente Clyde,-ya no hay punto de encuentro.

-¿Qué?-Volteó a verlo incrédulo el encapuchado.- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Descubrieron nuestro plan, tal parece hubo un topo entre nosotros todo el tiempo. Alertó al enemigo y ellos destruyeron la base.-Al decir eso fue que el otro se dio cuenta que Donovan tenía la mayor parte de su traje destrozado.-Ya no hay manera de ponerlo en marcha. Todo se acabó.

Mysterion se dejó caer de rodillas.

No podía ser cierto, el plan por el que la mayoría de sus amigos murieron o quedaron heridos de gravedad había fallado incluso antes de usarlo.

¿Cómo se supone que detendrían todo entonces?

No había manera de evitar que destruyeran la base y con ella el plan que llevaban preparando por años.

No es como si simplemente pudieran retroceder en el tiempo y evitar que todo se fuera al carajo.

-¡Eso es!-Dijo mientras hacía puños sus manos y caminaba rápido hacia una dirección.

Mosquito, que se encontraba confundido por el repentino cambio de humor del otro, lo siguió.

-¿A dónde vas, Mysterion?

El otro detuvo su caminar para girarse a verlo seriamente.

-A salvar el pasado.

 **Hola, este es mi primer fic de este fandom. Decidí subirlo antes del estreno del nuevo capítulo de la serie ya que varias cosas que tenía planeadas para esta historia parecen ser teorías de lo que podría ocurrir en el nuevo capítulo, no creo que realmente ocurran pero nunca está de más preparar pañuelos para lo que pueda ocurrir.**

 **El fic se desarrollará en el pasado (un poco antes del presente de la serie pero en medio de los acontecimientos del juego de Fractured but Whole) y en el futuro (años después de que Garrison ataca a Canadá), se hablará de los viajes tiempo-espacio por lo que algunas cosas estarán revueltas, de cualquier manera se supone todo se explicará mediante relatos o recuerdos de los personajes o se pondrá una breve descripción de los que va ocurriendo conforme avanza la historia al principio de cada capítulo.**

 **Bueno, creo que es todo por ahora.**

 **Hasta luego, y disfruten el episodio de estreno (?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**South Park no me pertenece, de serlo ya habría un beso canon del Creek.**

 **Aclaraciones: Se usarán tanto los nombres de superhéroes en inglés como en español, espero no haya confusión respecto a la hora de referirse a los personajes ya que aún no logro elegir la traducción. Después diré cual es la que quedará.**

 **Este capítulo estaba quedando muy largo así que lo dividí en dos partes.**

 **Disculpen los errores de ortografía.**

 **Anteriormente: Mysterion se ha enterado que el enemigo ha destruido su base tras descubrir su plan. A pesar de todo, se le ocurre uno nuevo: si no es capaz de acabar con la guerra actual tal vez lo más conveniente sea evitar que suceda en el pasado.**

 _ **¿Será fácil cumplir con su nuevo objetivo que podría ser la última esperanza para el mundo?**_

* * *

Era un día realmente hermoso, los pájaros cantaban, no había señales de que el clima fuera a cambiar y el pequeño pueblo de South Park gozaba de tranquilidad, con la que no siempre se gozaba en aquel lugar.

Lo malo era que no todos podían apreciar ese agradable ambiente.

Porque, entre sus habitantes, se hallaban dos grupos de niños que peleaban con el grupo contrario con tal de demostrar quien tenía la razón, quien era el mejor…

Y quien tenía la mejor franquicia de superhéroes para ganar mucho dinero.

Habían niños luchando en la calle unos contra otros, por un lado estaban los que pertenecían al bando **Coon y amigos** y por el otro los pertenecientes a los **Amigos de la Libertad**.

Cometa Humano lanzaba rayos por sus ojos contra el que era su súper mejor amigo Stan Marsh, también conocido como Toolshed quien fue protegido por Tupperware que se colocó frente a él. Token no vio venir cuando Fastpass lo golpeó varias veces mientras corría por todo el campo de batalla, quien tuvo que frenar para evitar un rayo que cayó enfrente de él, Wonder Tweek estaba por lanzar otro de no ser porque SuperCraig se le acercó por atrás y lo tomó desprevenido. Ambos comenzaron a golpearse como cuando habían empezado los rumores de que eran gays por culpa de las asiáticas, cuando muy bien podrían usar sus ataques contra el otro para hacer más corta su batalla, en fin, igual se lastimarían sin importar el método que usaran.

Mysterion volvió al lugar después de dejar en un lugar seguro al Doctor Timothy.

El niño nuevo intentaba derrotar a quien se le pusiera enfrente.

Se detuvieron cuando sonó la bocina de un auto, por lo que tuvieron que hacerse a un lado para que pasara el vehículo.

-¡Fenómenos! ¡Vuelvan a su convención en San Diego!-Gritó el conductor alejándose.

Todos solo lo vieron alejarse, excepto Craig que le hizo una seña con el dedo medio hasta que se perdió de vista el automóvil.

-Vaya,-habló Coon-¿escucharon eso chicos?

-¿Qué somos unos fenómenos?-Preguntó Mosquito.

-Eso no, lo de la convención. ¿Existirán personas que se disfracen de nosotros? Tan solo imagínenlo, perdedores que nunca serán alguien en la vida se disfrazan de nosotros para sentirse importantes. Eso me convierte en el ídolo de esos estúpidos.

Nadie dijo nada respecto a su comentario ya que querían terminar la batalla antes de que tuvieran que volver a sus casas.

Volvieron a ponerse en la calle, se colocaron en una fila cada bando. Por un lado, Coon y amigos viendo hacia el frente donde estaban los Amigos de la Libertad.

Corrieron hacia los otros para comenzar otra vez la lucha pero algo se los impidió.

Todos se cubrieron los ojos al aparecer una luz cegadora justo en medio del campo de batalla.

Timmy, que estaba en la base de los Amigos de la Libertad trabajando, abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido. Necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que acababa de sentir.

Cuando todos abrieron los ojos y enfocaron la vista, vieron a Mysterion jadeando, se le veía herido y tenía algo de sangre escurriendo por su boca.

Lo más raro del asunto no era el que se viera un poco más alto de lo normal o que su traje se lucía diferente al que le vieron usar hace solo dos minutos atrás, sino el hecho de que Mysterion también estaba parado entre los Amigos de la Libertad, mirando atónito al otro que estaba parado en medio de ambos grupos.

El otro Mysterion presionó sus dedos índice y el de en medio en un costado de su cabeza.

-Por favor, díganme cual es la fecha del día de hoy.

-¿Hoy?-Preguntó Toolshed.

-Es el día en el que les pateamos el culo a estos traidores por abandonar el equipo.-Dijo Cartman señalando con el dedo a la dirección del otro bando.

-¡Eso no, estúpido!-Le gritó Kyle.

-¡Por favor!-Volvió a hablar el otro Mysterion.-Necesito saber, ¿qué día es hoy?

-¿Por qué necesitas saber eso?-Cuestionó Kenny.-Más importante aún, ¿quién eres tú?-Interpeló tras haberse acercado lo suficiente para quedar enfrente del otro.

-Yo soy Mysterion, vengo del futuro.-Le respondió.-Vengo a advertirles de un peligro inminente. Deben escuchar-

No pudo terminar ya que cayó al suelo desmayado.

Los demás se enfadaron al ver que Cartman, que se había acercado por atrás al otro sin que nadie lo notará, guardaba un táser.

-Pensé que no se callaría.

Los demás lo vieron incrédulos.

-¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa?-Exclamó enojado Stan.- ¡Quería advertirnos de algo!

-Para mí son solo habladurías, quiero terminar esta pelea para demostrar quién es el más fuerte.

-¡No puedes hablar en serio!-Le reclamó Kyle.

-Deberíamos escucharlo primero, chicos.-Habló Clyde.-Tal vez sea un asunto de suma importancia como para que haya tenido que viajar en el tiempo para contárnoslo.

-¡A mí nadie me va a decir que el futuro está en peligro solo para evitar que les patee el culo!-Gritó Coon.

Mientras los otros discutían respecto al "Mysterion del futuro", Kenny veía algo confundido al otro tirado en el suelo.

¿Era verdad lo que decía? De ser así… ¿qué tan mal debía estar la situación del futuro como para tener que viajar a su tiempo para evitar lo que sea que haya pasado?

Se acercó para retirar su capucha, si veía que era exactamente igual a él, le creería pero debía descubrir su rostro para hacerlo.

Apenas sus manos tocaron la capucha, recibió una especie de choque eléctrico que le hizo alejarlas.

Eso era extraño.

-Olvídenlo, llevémoslo a la base para que el Doctor Timothy lea su mente, así sabremos si es verdad lo que dice.-Les dijo Kenny mientras levantaba al otro por debajo del brazo, Token se acercó y pasó el otro brazo por sus hombros para ayudarlo.

-¡Esperen, nosotros también queremos saber!-Dijo Kyle siguiendo a los otros.

-¡No pueden estar hablando enserio, chicos!-Les reclamó Cartman al ver que todos seguían al equipo contrario.- ¡No puedo creer que sigan a esos maricas!

-¡Cállate, culo gordo! Como si no quisieras saber.

Coon pateó molesto una lata tirada a un lado suyo.

-Hola amor.-Heidi se acercó hasta él.

-hola, cariño. ¿Cómo estás?-Respondió Cartman, rodó los ojos.

-¿Quieres salir ahora mismo?

Él suspiró.

-Lo siento cariño pero debo verificar que un Mysterion que dice venir de futuro diga la verdad, los demás necesitan de mi asombrosa capacidad de liderar y persuasión para conseguirlo.

-Oh.-Dijo la castaña.-De acuerdo. Suerte-Se marchó.

-Si, adiós-se despidió Eric de ella.

Al ver que no tenía otra opción, se fue a la misma dirección que los otros.

-¡Carajo!

* * *

Los Coon y amigos no pudieron evitar asombrarse al observar la base de los otros.

-Increíble-Dijo Kyle.

-Se ve mucho mejor que el sótano del Coon.-Comentó el Mosquito.

-Sí, sí, no está nada mal.-Dijo Cartman con los brazos cruzados.-Debo admitir que tiene estilo pero hay que concentrarnos en el asunto que realmente importa.

-Coon tiene razón.-Dijo Mysterion.-Alguien busque al Doctor…

-No es necesario, ya estoy aquí.-Se comunicó telepáticamente Timmy mientras salía detrás de unas cortinas.-Sentí hace tan solo unos minutos como algo con un gran poder psíquico entraba a nuestra dimensión. He de suponer que puede tratarse de ese extraño que traen consigo.

-Es Mysterion y dice venir del futuro.-Señaló Stan.

-Creemos que tu podrías averiguar si todo lo que dice es verdad.-Habló Token.

-Me gustaría poder ayudarles en eso pero me resulta imposible.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-Preguntó tembloroso Tweek.

-Tiene una especie de barrera mental que me impide hacerlo.-Respondió de forma seria Timmy.-Me temo que solo sabremos la verdad apenas despierte.

-¿Y cu-cuanto creen que tarde en d-despertar?-Cuestionó Jimmy.

Todos voltearon a ver a Cartman.

-¿Qué?

-Tú fuiste quien lo dejó inconsciente.- Le recordó Kyle.-¿Cuándo crees que despierte?

\- ¿Ah sí?-Preguntó molesto.-¿Asumen que solo por eso yo debo saber-¡Váyanse todos a la mierda!

-Supongo que tendremos que esperar aquí hasta que despierte.-Dijo Timmy.

-¡No puedes hablar en serio!-Reclamó Wonder Tweek señalando a los otros.-¡Ellos son enemigos!¡Ni siquiera deberán estar aquí!

-¡Como si quisieramos estar aquí en primer lugar!-Dijo Cartman.- ¡Ustedes son unos idiotas, sobretodo tú, eres idiota y marica!-Le señaló con el dedo.

-¡No le hables así a Tweek!-Le gritó Craig.

-¡Ustedes rompieron, ni siquiera debería importarte!-Le dijo Coon.

-¡Yo puedo defenderme solo!-Dijo Tweek fulminándolos con la mirada.-¡Y no me vuelvas a apuntar!-Empujó al Coon.

Todos comenzaron a discutir. Esto llevaría un rato.


	3. Chapter 3

**South Park no me pertenece.**

 **Disculpen los errores de ortografía.**

 **Anteriormente: Los chicos detuvieron su pelea al aparecer en medio de esta un Mysterion que dice venir del futuro. Después de que el Coon lo dejará inconsciente y que el Doctor Timothy no pudiera sacarle información en ese estado, ahora todos deben esperar a que despierte este individuo si quieren resolver todas sus dudas.**

 _ **¿Podrán resistir sin matarse hasta ese entonces?**_

* * *

Al abrir los ojos vio que todo estaba oscuro. Se movió un poco pero pudo sentir que lo habían atado a una silla, la cual, por cierto, se le hacía muy incómoda.

Una luz dio directo en su cara, eso lo hizo volver a cerrar los ojos, los abrió nuevamente cuando sintió a alguien acercarse.

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó una voz que intentaba sonar amenazante.

Rodó los ojos.

-Sé que eres tú, Cartman.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-Ah…no. Yo no soy el asombroso Cartman del que hablas, yo soy el Coon.

-Olvídenlo.-Dijo Stan a la vez que encendía la luz, lo que hizo que más de uno se quejará por el repentino cambio en la iluminación.

El Mysterion del futuro era observado por cada uno de los niños en el sótano, algunos con curiosidad y otros con desconfianza. La mirada de Kenny era la que más penetraba en él.

-Sea bienvenido, Mysterion.-Dijo el Doctor Timothy.-He escuchado que usted dice venir del futuro. Intenté comprobarlo por mí mismo pero he notado que tienes una especie de protección mental.

-En efecto.-Contestó el otro Mysterion, todos se asombraron al percatarse de que se comunicaba telepáticamente. Todos le entendían a la perfección aun y cuando su boca permanecía cerrada, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue que parecía no necesitaba llevarse una mano a su cabeza para lograrlo al igual que Timmy, dado que seguía amarrado a la silla.-A pesar de que mi tiempo es tan solo unos años adelante, nos vimos obligados a avanzar rápidamente conforme la situación lo requería, el Doctor Timothy de mi tiempo nos puso un barrera mental para evitar que el enemigo pudiera meterse en ellas, por decir una de las tantas cosas que podrían pasar sin ellas. Sin embargo, a mí me enseñó a perfeccionarla porque me pasó sus poderes antes de que muriera en un ataque sorpresa de uno los enemigos.

-Recibí una descarga eléctrica al intentar retirarte la capucha, ¿cómo explicas eso?-Le preguntó serio Kenny.

-Viajé al pasado para que pusieran sobre mí un hechizo de protección para evitar revelar mi identidad. Está el riesgo de romper el espacio-tiempo si las personas de esta época llegarán a ver dos Kennys, así que solo yo puedo retirarla.

Coon se acercó molesto hasta el Mysterion de futuro. Lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Si realmente eres quien dices ser, demuéstralo. Di algo que solo Kenny sabe.

El otro suspiró.

-Trabajé en City Wok, nadie sabe que con el dinero que gané le compré una muñeca a Karen.

Kenny lo miró atónito. Eso era algo que solo él sabía, lamentablemente los otros no creerían eso.

-Detrás de las cortinas rojas de este cuarto está el trabajo de meses del Doctor Timothy, ha estado trabajando en ello por un tiempo.-Miró a cada uno de los integrantes de su bando en el pasado, deteniéndose en su "yo del pasado"-Es algo que nos beneficiará tanto a los Amigos de la Libertad y los Coon y Amigos.

Los Amigos de la Libertad abrieron sus bocas sorprendidos, incluso Timmy se mostró sorprendido. A Kenny no le había quedado ninguna duda: se trataba de él.

-Desátenlo.

El niño nuevo le quitó las cuerdas de sus brazos y piernas.

-Entonces, ¿realmente vienes del futuro?-Cuestionó Kyle.

-Así es.-Respondió Mysterion mientras sobaba sus brazos, la presión que habían hecho las cuerdas sobre ellos los dejaron adoloridos.

-¿Y entonces?-Preguntó Stan-¿De qué es lo que nos quieres advertir?

El otro endureció su rostro. Después de permanecer en silencio al buscar las palabras para contarles todo, comenzó a hablar.

-El futuro…-Todos lo veían atentamente.-Es un caos. Todo comenzó cuando Garrison tomó la decisión de bombardear a Canadá, lo que desató una guerra entre ambos países.

Lamentablemente, ellos no fueron los únicos participantes. Los Amigos de la Libertad decidimos unir fuerzas con Coon y Amigos para poder proteger a la gente mientras buscábamos la manera de detener la guerra. Durante una misión, asesinaron a SuperCraig.

Todos se sorprendieron, excepto (inesperadamente, tal vez) el mismo Craig, quien se veía sospechosamente indiferente al escuchar que moriría.

-Wonder Tweek se volvió loco tras eso. Abandonó el equipo, reunió a todas las asiáticas y formó su propio ejército.

-¿Wonder Tweek?-Preguntó extrañado Clyde.- ¿Enserio estás hablando de este Tweek?-Señaló al cafeinomano, quien temblaba incontrolablemente, el cual tampoco podía creer lo que se convertiría en el futuro.

-Sí, nosotros tampoco lo creímos cuando sucedió.-Confirmó Mysterion del futuro.

-¿Pero porque las asiáticas lo ayudarían?-Preguntó Token.

-Ellas y Tweek querían lo mismo: venganza por la muerte de SuperCraig. Al principio no lo vimos como una amenaza, hasta que tomó el control del sur del país. Se alió con el Profesor Caos, quien ya estaba listo para entrar en la guerra, y juntaron sus ejércitos de inmigrantes, mexicanos y asiáticas, haciendo caer la resistencia que teníamos montada en el oeste tras intentar hacerles entrar en razón y ser parte de nuestro equipo. Tanto Tweek como Butters nos ignoraron y fueron atacando tanto al ejército americano como el canadiense. Al ver que no podíamos hacer nada más, decidimos reclutar más gente, pero aun así, no éramos tantos como el ejército de Wonder Tweek. Tras meses sin saber que hacer, ideamos un plan que lo resolvería todo, fueron largos años de planeación. Todo indicaba que funcionaria si nos apegábamos a lo planeado. Pero justo el día en que lo pondríamos en marcha, destruyeron nuestra base.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Kyle.

-Había un infiltrado en nuestro equipo y alertó al enemigo. Nunca descubrimos a cual bando pertenecía así que no pudimos ir tras los responsables. Ese día se me ocurrió la idea de que si no podíamos cambiar nuestro futuro, debíamos cambiar el pasado, antes de que todo comenzará. Tras otros años analizando lo que había que hacer, me enviaron a mí que era el más capacitado para explicarles la situación. Vine a su tiempo-

-¿Por qué dices que eras el más capacitado para esto?-Preguntó Timmy interrumpiéndolo.

-Todos los demás murieron o quedaron heridos. Yo era el único que estaba en condición para luchar aquí de ser necesario. Los demás se volvieron inútiles, igual que Cartman.

-¡Oye!-Se quejó el aludido.

-Así que les pido, crean mis palabras y tal vez tengamos una oportunidad de evitar mi futuro. Mi único objetivo es pedirles ayuda y proporcionarles la información necesaria para evitar que inicie la guerra.

Todos escucharon atentamente eso, pero algo parecía no cuadrar.

-Si dices que ya habías viajado al pasado, ¿Por qué no le advertiste a nosotros de ese tiempo lo que pasaría?-Cuestionó Kyle totalmente intrigado.

-El primer viaje al pasado era una prueba para averiguar si el método que creamos era funcional.

-¿Ustedes crearon un modo para viajar en el tiempo?-Preguntó Stan.- ¡Eso es increíble!

-Sí, pero como dije, solo era una prueba. Estando en ese tiempo me encontré con el Hechicero Cartman, así que le pedí que usará la magia de la vara de la verdad y pusiera sobre mí un hechizo para proteger mi identidad. Al principio se negó ya que no estaba vestido de acuerdo a su juego pero logré convencerlo tras decirle que era el único con la habilidad en la magia para hacerlo…aun así el pendejo me cobró por su servicio pero igual funcionó.

-Oh, creo que recuerdo eso.-Dijo Cartman.

-Eso es porque tu recuerdo de eso es resultado de mi intrusión en aquel tiempo.-Vio a cada uno de los que estaban ahí.- ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

-¿P-Porque te comunicas t-todo el tiempo de forma psíquica?-Cuestionó Jimmy.

El Mysterion del futuro cerró los ojos, bajó una bandana que tenía alrededor del cuello para mostrarles una cicatriz que lo recorría de un lado a otro.

-Abordé al Profesor Caos en su camino a la alcaldía de una ciudad que iba a atacar, intenté razonar con él de que aun podía unírsenos y que me ayudará a convencer a Tweek de acabar con todo eso pero terminamos en una pelea. Lo había derrotado pero para evitar que me lo llevará como prisionero, aprovechó que estaba desprevenido y sacó una navaja que tenía oculta, la pasó a lo largo de mi garganta. Casi muero, pero lograron salvarme. El daño en mis cuerdas vocales fue crítico, aun y cuando me recuperé, jamás podré volver a hablar. Y es realmente difícil liderar una resistencia en el futuro en el que todos están acostumbrados a adaptarse a las circunstancias.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?-Preguntó el Mysterion del presente.

El viajero del tiempo sacó de entre su disfraz un papel amarillento que estaba bien doblado, se aclaró la garganta aunque no tuviera necesidad de hacerlo, era una costumbre que seguía en su persona a pesar de haber perdido el habla.

-Escuchen bien, mis amigos viven o murieron por un propósito: depositaron su esperanza en ustedes. Como les dije, me enviaron porque soy el único que podrá ayudarles para evitar que el mundo se vaya al carajo. Para eso, nosotros investigamos por años y anotamos cuales son las cosas más importantes que hay que evitar que sucedan a toda costa.-Tomó una cinta que vio tirada en el suelo y con ella pegó el papel, ya desdoblado en una pared desde la cual todos pudieran verlo. Los demás tuvieron que aguantarse las ganas de acercarse más ya que lo que estaba escrito ahí era con lápiz y parecía haber sido hecha con mala caligrafía, además de que lo escrito estaba borroso por el paso del tiempo.

-Esta es la única lista que les interesará por el resto de sus vidas.-Dijo Mysterion observándolos seriamente.-No es igual a ninguna, porque a diferencia de las que la gente suele hacer para Año Nuevo, esta no se busca cumplir. Que quede claro, se debe evitar cada una de las cosas de aquí. Y no pueden dejar esta responsabilidad para el siguiente año como sus propósitos incumplidos en este periodo de tiempo, deben comenzar trabajar en esto desde ahora. Incluso la cosa más pequeña y que parece sin sentido o importancia, puede desencadenar el resto de eventos que convirtieron al mundo en la mierda que es en el futuro.

-Si es cierto todo lo que has dicho hasta ahora, lo mejor será que comencemos cuanto antes.- Habló Stan.

El Mysterion del presente asintió ante lo dicho por su amigo y miró a su yo del futuro.

-¿Por dónde podemos comenzar?

El mayor lo vio antes de suspirar.

-Lo mejor será que los Coon y Amigos vayan y vigilen la ciudad y reporten cualquier anomalía. Los Amigos de la Libertad tendrán que quedarse, tengo que decirles que deben mejorar para esta misión. Lo siento, pero sus habilidades actuales apestan.

Más de uno de los de ese bando se molestó. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirles eso, estando en su base?

-Ja, ja, parece que se jodieron.-Se burló Cartman mientras subía las escaleras junto a los otros.

Se escuchó que habían cerrado la puerta.

-Bien, lamento haberlos ofendido pero era necesario que ellos se largarán de aquí.

Los Amigos de la Libertad se mostraron confundidos.

-Debe ser muy importante para ti, si tanto deseas tener privacidad para esto.-Se comunicó Timmy.

El mayor asintió.

-Por lo general, cuando se hace un plan siempre se crea uno de contingencia para lo inesperado. -Suspiró.-Lo cierto es que, desde que se arruinó el anterior tuvimos que crear el respaldo para el caso de que este plan fallará. Es extremadamente confidencial lo que les voy a decir, les contaré acerca del plan B.

Todos lo vieron expectantes por lo que pudiera contar.

-Ustedes son los verdaderos salvadores de su presente y del futuro. Son los únicos que podrán poner en marcha este plan en el caso de que el otro no funcione como debería.-Sacó de su traje otro pedazo de papel, sólo que este era blanco y parecía tener manchas de sangre seca.-Esto es lo que deberán hacer.

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, nadie dijo ni una palabra hasta que el silencio fue roto por Stan.

-No pienso hacerlo.

-Pongámoslo a votación.-Dijo el Mysterion mayor, viendo a cada uno de ellos.- ¿Quién está a favor?

Timmy fue el único que levantó la mano. Nadie más lo hizo ya que no estaban lo suficientemente seguros de cuál era la mejor opción.

-¡No puedes estar hablando enserio!-Tembló Tweek.-Primero dices que me convertiré en una especie de tirano y le daré la espalda a mis amigos, y ahora me piden hacer algo como eso, ¡no puedo hacerlo, es mucha presión!-Comenzó a jalarse el cabello hasta que logró arrancarse un mechón.

-Cálmate Tweek-Quiso acercársele el Mysterion de futuro pero el del presente se interpuso.

-No creo que esa sea la solución y tampoco estamos dispuestos a hacerlo. Sin embargo, no lo entiendo.-Volteó a ver al Doctor Timothy.- ¿Tú cómo puedes estar de acuerdo en hacerlo?

-Si nos está dejando el futuro en nuestras manos porque somos los únicos capaces de hacerlo, tenemos la responsabilidad de estar preparados para eso, no por nada nos lo pidió a nosotros y no a Coon y Amigos.

-¡Pero debes estar bromeado!-Le reclamó Mysterion.

Pronto comenzó una acalorada discusión en la que todos daban su punto de vista, acerca de lo incorrecto que era actuar de esa forma ya que ellos eran superhéroes y no podían hacer eso.

El Mysterion del futuro vio a los ojos al Doctor Timothy. El viajero del tiempo levantó su mano derecha y chasqueó los dedos, provocando que todos, menos Timmy, cayeran inconscientes.

Escucharon como algo rodaba por las escaleras. Se giraron a ver que había sido eso, topándose con la imagen del niño nuevo tirado en el suelo.

-Tal parece que tenemos un espía.-Comunicó Timmy.

Mysterion asintió.

-¿Y qué hacemos con él?-Le preguntó el de silla de ruedas.

-Tal vez podamos usarlo para nuestros planes, no podemos contar con los demás para que nos ayuden.-Dijo cruzando sus brazos tras su espalda y caminar hasta donde estaba Kenny inconsciente.-Ellos no pueden entender que se trata del bien del mundo, lo ponen en peligro con sus decisión egoísta.

-Le dirán todo a los otros cuando despierten.

El mayor, que le estaba dando la espalda, giró un poco su cabeza para observar al que tal vez era su único y verdadero aliado.

-No si ellos no logran recordarlo.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, aquí la segunda parte del capítulo dos. Espero se la hayan pasado bien durante las fiestas, yo no pude porque hizo mucho frío. No puedo creer que haya tardado tanto en sacar esto u.u**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	4. Chapter 4

**South Park no me pertenece.**  
 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

 **Anteriormente: Mysterion del futuro les ha contado a los chicos que todo se fue a la mierda por culpa de la guerra. Ellos han decidido creerle y hacer todo lo que esté en sus manos para evitar el futuro del que viene pero parece ser que no todos están realmente dispuestos a hacer lo que les diga ya que los Amigos de la Libertad se han negado a hacer un plan que el Mysterion del futuro no quería que vieran los integrantes de Coon y Amigos. Tras dejarlos inconscientes, descubre que el niño nuevo estuvo espiando su conversación con los otros.**

 **¿Mysterion del futuro podrá ponerlo de su lado o sólo contará con la ayuda del Doctor Timothy para llevar a cabo el plan B?**

* * *

-¡Que bien, al fin algo a nuestra altura!-Dijo Cartman mientras los demás lo seguían por una de las calles del pueblo.-Me gustaría saber que les estará diciendo Mysterion a esa bola de maricas.  
-Tal vez les está diciendo como mejorar sus habilidades. Pss.-Mencionó Mosquito.  
Coon se detuvo por lo anterior.  
-¡Hijo de puta! ¡Por eso no quería que estuviéramos ahí!-Miró a sus compañeros molesto.- ¡Les está diciendo como ser mejores para dejarnos en ridículo! ¡Sigue siendo un Amigo de la Libertad, está de su lado! ¡Tú , Horaculo!-Lo señaló .- Regresa a su base y averigua que es lo que están haciendo.  
El niño se giró y caminó nuevamente a la base de los otros.  
Los demás se separaron para poder vigilar mejor.

* * *

El niño nuevo abrió los ojos tras sentir que estaba sobre una superficie dura. Lo último que recordaba era llegar a la base de los Amigos de la Libertad y después todo se volvió negro. El niño simplemente se levantó , percatándose de que había estado acostado en el suelo. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza al sentir una punzada de dolor.  
-Veo que has despertado.-Dijo el Mysterion del futuro que salió de atrás de la cortina que ocultaba el trabajo del Doctor Timothy- ¿Te gustaría ayudarme en algo ultra secreto? Es algo de lo que los otros no pueden enterarse-Le preguntó.  
El niño nuevo sólo parpadeó.  
-Sería de gran ayuda alguien con tus habilidades. De hecho, tuviste un papel muy importante en la creación del aparato que me permitió viajar en el tiempo.  
Al ver que el otro no respondía, decidió cambiar de táctica.  
-Piénsalo de esta forma-comenzó a explicar-somos el Doctor Timothy, tú y yo los que tienen el destino del mundo en sus manos, trabajando a las espaldas de sus aliados para asegurar la paz mundial. Eso es un universo más amplio que te da más protagonismo que al resto de tus compañeros. ¿Qué te parece?  
El niño sólo lo miraba, seguía sin decir nada.  
-Es una franquicia en la que los demás estarán involucrados, pero tú tendrás más tiempo en pantalla que ellos.  
El otro volvió a parpadear. El del futuro suspiró.  
-Te pagaré.  
Horaculo sacó su celular.  
Al viajero del tiempo no le causaba buena espina lo que fuera a pasar.

* * *

Kenny despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza y el hecho de que la luz del sol entrar por la ventana de su cuarto y le diera en la cara no le hacía sentir mejor. Debido a eso se levantó para alistarse para ir a la escuela.  
Antes de salir de la casa pasó por la habitación de sus hermanos, ahí estaba Karen jugando con su muñeca a pesar de ser temprano. La menor cuidaba mucho del juguete que le había regalado ya hace tiempo. La vio unos segundos antes de llamar su atención.  
-Adiós Karen.-Se despidió de ella.  
-Adiós.-Ella lo miró mientras movía el brazo de su muñeca como si también se despidiera de él.  
El rubio finalmente salió de su casa y se dirigió a la parada del autobús.

* * *

Nadie en el cuarteto de amigos había dicho algo hasta ahora a pesar de que a no faltaba tiempo para que llegar el transporte. El castaño, hartó del silencio, habló.  
-¿Y que les dijo el Mysterion del futuro, maricas?  
Kenny y Stan fruncieron el ceño a la vez que lo miraban enojados.  
-¿Qué te importa, maldito gordo?-Escupió Stan.  
\- ¡Vamos chicos!-dijo Kyle.-Nosotros sólo queremos saber que fue lo que les contó.  
-Es secreto.-Respondió otra vez Stan-Y aunque pudiéramos contarles este no es un lugar para hacerlo.  
-¿Y porque no nos cuentan de una vez?-Se quejó Cartman.-No hay nadie alrededor.  
-Eso es porque -el pelinegro se quedó callado, después miró a Kenny- ¿Recuerdas que fue lo que nos dijo anoche?  
El rubio cerró los ojos tras sentir un dolor de cabeza por intentar recodar lo que había pasado tan solo horas atrás pero, sorprendentemente, su mente estaba en blanco o mejor dicho en negro, ya que recordaba que todo se había vuelto así justo después de que los dejarán solos con el Amigo de la Libertad del futuro.  
-No recuerdo nada.-Fue sincero.  
\- ¡Si no nos quieren decir está bien!-Gritó enfadado Eric.-De cualquier manera ustedes son unos idiotas. ¡Me voy a casa!-dicho esto, caminó alejándose de los otros tres.  
Los pertenecientes a los Amigos de la Libertad miraron al judío, quien suspiró al notar que lo observaban.  
-Creo que caminaré hasta la escuela. Los veo allá .-Caminó alejándose de ellos al igual que el gordo del grupo.  
Los restantes se miraron confundidos entre si.  
Rato después llegó el autobús escolar, el transporte escolar dio marcha luego de que ambos subieran.  
Mientras tanto en casa de Cartman, el niño se había puesto su traje del Coon a la vez que se escabullía hasta el sótano ya que no quería que su madre notará que había faltado a la escuela.  
Encendió su comunicador y se aclaró la garganta.  
-Atención, Coon y Amigos, si escuchan este mensaje deben...

* * *

 **Hola, espero estén bien. Sé que pasó mucho desde la ultima vez que actualice pero no quería dejar el fic así, por eso decidí subir aunque fuera un poco de lo que tengo escrito. Perdonen si se me pasaron errores en la ortografía, estoy muriéndome de sueño y según yo los corregí, además de que no quería dormir sin hacer esto.**  
 **Espero tengan un buen inicio de año.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
